En el Castigo
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: bueno... luego de un rato sin escribir regreso con un fic de Paco y Pilar adolescentes durante el castigo .3. ojala os guste


Nt: Lo de siempre

Otra NT: Bueno, voy a hacer un milagro y le voy a sacar lo dulce a Paco y si tengo que golpearlo lo hago.

Combo Niños

Un sentimiento raro.

Bueno vuelvo a lo mío que es imaginar historias casi imposibles, ya que le hice una a Serio y Azul vamos con Paco y Pilar.

Ahora tienen 16 años y a Pilar, la adolescencia le fue fea, no como siempre la chica rara ya que a estas alturas nada le molesta, solo que ahora usa lentes y a Paco lo ataco la acné, créanme es lo peor que te puede pasar si sos hombre y tenes 16 años, afeitarse es la tortura de todas las semanas, bueno volviendo al tema, Paco y Pilar son muy buenos amigos, no tanto, todavía discuten por cualquier cosa, aun asi se llevan bien, pero Paco, ah no Paco no, Paco tiene algo escondido en su cabeza y créanme se lo voy a sacar incluso si tengo que golpearlo.

Paco y Pilar están en el salón de castigo, (soy argentino pero veo muchas series estadounidenses) parece que Paco rompió un vidrio pateando una pelota y Pilar, bueno Pilar fue Pilar y alguna de sus locuras hizo.

Al frente de ellos estaba el director Bronka durmiendo y roncando por lo que mucho no vigila

Paco: ¿Qué hiciste?

Pilar: Volvi a esconder la gelatina en el casillero, ¿tu?

Paco: Serio y yo rompimos un vidrio, pero el logro espacar gracias a que yo soy el que esta con el balón siempre.

Pilar: ¿Qué también Serio juega Nova Nock? Crei que el era poeta.

Paco: Bueno entiendo, estoy mucho tiempo haciendo deportes.

Pilar: Dime, te sirvió mi ayuda, ¿tu tarea estuvo bien?

Paco: Si gracias, recuerdo que eras un asco en la primaria y ahora aquí eres una de las mas listas de la clase, ¿Qué paso?

Pilar: Puedo estudiar y terminar la escuela mas rápido o me dedico a jugar videojuegos como tu y tengo que hacer 2 años seguidos por que me lleve hasta las mesas, olvídalo, mientras antes me vaya de aquí mejor, nos quedan 2 años y no quiero volver jamas a ver un libro.

Paco: Entiendo, y ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si mal recuerdo antes te enojabas si te pedíamos que estudiaras.

Pilar: Por que me diste 20 dolares, y no rechazo dinero de nadie, cambiando el tema, sigues queriendo ser un jugador profesional.

Paco: Si, tu sigues queriendo ver ovnis y alienígenas.

Pilar: Claro que, hay una carrera que estudia todas esas cosas, quizás pueda seguirla si so años de escuela.

(Cancion, La mujer que no soñé jamas, Ricardo Arjona o Moderatto, por mi parte recomiendo Moderatto que tiene mejor letra, links en mi perfil)

Paco: Que rara que eres, pero asi me gustas.

Pilar: Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?

Paco: Que asi me gustas, hace rato que, bueno, venia queriendo decirte eso, tu me gustas.

Pilar: ¿Seguro que no es una de tus bromas?

Paco: dime ¿bromearia sobre algo asi? :D

Pilar: Si. ¬_¬ y eso es lo que no me agrada.

Paco: Y si te digo que me gustas desde que tengo 7 años, que siempre me gusto como salias del monton y no te importaba, que siempre estabas allí cuando se te necesita, que vine a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamas, la estuve ecuchando un buen rato y concuerda mucho contigo.

Pilar: sabes que no me gustan las cosas cursiles, asi que no escuche esa canción del todo, Azul tal vez se la sepa.

Paco: sigues sin creerme no, entonces sigo, adoro como te quedan esos lentes en tu cara, me hacen reir pero me gustan, tu te ries de que yo me quejo por que cuando me afeito la acné me hace sufrir.

Pilar: Enserio, a ver sigue, esto se pone interesante.

Paco: Me encanta como todo te da igual, eres la única que siempre esta en su mundo y tu mundo es un helado de pistache gigante, nunca le haces caso a nada y siempre que te propones algo lo cumples, por ejemplo ahora que eres buena estudiante, ¿seran los lentes?

(bueno aca termina la canción, según mi velocidad de lectura, si no sigan escuchando como quieran)

Pilar: Los lentes fueron culpa tuya y tu pelotazo en la cara.

(flasback)

Pilar esta sentada en el patio del primario, 12 años y esta hablando con Azul, detrás de ella hay una pared, Paco juega a Nova Nock con Serio y Telmo, Paco patea con todas sus fuerzas pero patea en dirección contraria, el balón se desvia y va directo a Pilar, bueno el balón golpea a Pilar en el rostro por sorpesa, la fuerza cinetica hace que su cabeza se haga para atrás y golpea la pared con fuerza, Pilar queda tambaleante unos momentos y los que le sucedió a Paco es muy fuerte para este horario, solo puedo decir que recibió la ira de Pilar encima y no tubo mucha suerte. X~X *-*

(fin flashback)

Paco: Tadavia me duelen los moretones.

Pilar: Todavia no te creo.

Paco: Bueno, que tal ahora.

Paco se acerca muy rápido y le roba un beso a Pilar, un beso que el chico toro no hubiera querido dejar pasar, Pilar sorprendida pero parece no importarle, se aferra al sentimiento que esta dentro suyo y trata de no dejarlo ir, pero se deben separar y bueno, ya la hicieron.

Paco: Y dime, ahora me crees.

Pilar: MM, creo que todavía no, quieres hacer otra prueba.

Paco sin dudarlo le roba otro beso y esta vez no se separara en un buen rato.

bueno parece que misión cumplida y Bronka dormirá un rato mas asi que yo seguire su ejemplo y me voy a dormir también.

Adios.


End file.
